


Untamed

by Anonymous



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Erik, Full Story, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, Short One Shot, Top T'Challa (Marvel), idk - Freeform, idkwhattowrite, might make a collection, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I peeped this is the summary section.Erik and T'Challa. Give your input. What should I write? There's a lot of stories with Erik as a top or an Alpha, so for all the people looking for that to be reversed, this is for you.





	Untamed

**Author's Note:**

> I got od bored and I wanted to write this cuz why not. Idrc. I didn't know what to right. I might take request cuz idk what to write.

He wasn't ugly, he was beautiful. Maybe not the frail subservient stereotype omegas had. With their soft faces with very little chisel to it and innocent and defenseless looking eyes. And it was hard to forget the weak exterior many of them were blessed with, to serve the soul purpose to grow the sown seed of a rapacious master—an alpha.

He was beautiful in his own way. He lugged a discernible quality that separated him from rest of his kind. A type of difference that served as a majestic curse, haunting him for barely looking his part. If not for his obvious distinction of another's olfactory sense, it wouldn't be a stretch to mistake him as a beta or even an alpha considering his looks and the way he carried himself.

There were qualities in his character that were quite alpha but no enough to categorize him in the enclave of such brutish behavior a typical alpha would show off. No, there was a cool way he balanced his pride on the top of his chin, and this sly manner he upheld almost like a fox. Or perhaps he possessed the characteristics of a wild feline, with their shifty and smooth flexible movements.

It was alluring to most unsuspecting alphas that let their untamed sexual curiosity guide them, swaying away from logic. The way he expressed a fierce dominance from the bottom without saying a word, only letting the feeling flow off of his face. An experience from him was no longer a nimble bellow of compliance. That was to be earned, and only given to the worthiest people that he felt deserved his everything.

That eternal beauty in strength that caused him to smell of lavender drenched in the most succulent savory sugar imaginable.

He was a treasure. An untamable good strongly misunderstood by the ignorant world around him. He was a venomous beast prowling around with an unquenched thirst for blood shed. He was truly living up to his carnivorous behavior.

So it was hard to see such a dark free spirit chained down to a mate. It was hard to fathom a dangerous creature like Erik succumbing to the pitiful instincts of an omega. An object simply made souls to breed and use as toy to fulfill pleasure. At first sight, the soft convex line slightly protruding out of his middle could be seen as illusory. That round bump, not yet too overbearing, introducing itself to the world. That overpowering scent of fertility clogging the snouts of any passing alpha.

There was no way Erik was having a child.

 


End file.
